


Potter vs greengrass

by Snarrysheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Harry, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarrysheart/pseuds/Snarrysheart
Summary: Harry makes it clear to astoria to stay away from Severus.





	Potter vs greengrass

“What the hell do you think your doing!” harry spat to astoria clearly ready to choke the other girl right then and there in the very library. 

 

“Oh heavens I haven’t got a clue what your talking about” her voice acting as if she was confused. 

 

“Quit the bullshit I saw you trying up to get comfortable with sev. your crusty hands all over him! I’m warning you bow legged German shepherd looking mutt. “You better stay away from my man!” Voice determined with venom. 

 

“Or else what” she scoffed. 

 

“Or else this” Harry pushed astoria greengrass knocking her into the ground. 

“Ahhhh” astoria screamed

 

Astoria attacked harry grabbing her by the throat. Harry had enough and fought back throwing astoria into the book case. Followed by it breaking afterwards. 

 

Harry stepped forward hitting astoria’s tites side by side. Astoria punched harry . “You bitch you hurt my Tities she cried out. 

 

Astoria pushed harry with force, her body turned to grab a book off the wooden table then hitting harry in the face with it hard. sending her into the ground. 

 

Harry then grabbed the flower vase that was occupied on the table. It shattered on astorias Head knowing it would definitely leave a bump. 

 

Astoria’s hair was all messed as she struggled to lift herself up. Harry then saw an opportunity to use his ninja moves his friend hermione taught her.

 

Harry made a ninja noise as she karate kicked astoria in the head sending her into one of the lounge chairs.

 

After a few minutes of fighting harry grabbed astoria out the room by her hair. Astoria screamed being dragged out. 

 

Next thing you know there were in principal dumbledores office.


End file.
